This invention relates to transportation vehicles that use high power electronics which require cooling systems and, more particularly, to a heat sink assembly for reducing airway blockage.
Locomotives and related transportation vehicles are equipped with power electronics whose cooling systems use finned heat sinks to aid in heat dissipation. These heat sinks are cooled by forced air. Previous heat sink designs have been used which employ typical fin arrangements with uniform spacing. The number of fins and spacing and the shape and size of the fins determine the cooling capability of the heat sink. An exemplary heat sink that is currently used in locomotives is one developed by Aavid Thermalloy.
In some situations, airflow is directed to flow through the heat sink. Such designs may be susceptible to plugging with airborne debris such as diesel fumes, dust, dirt, etc. When plugged, the heat sink's effectiveness is dramatically reduced, resulting in poor cooling of the power electronics and increased failure rates due to the excessive temperatures the electronics may experience.